You Tell Me
by Unicookie
Summary: Po gets caught singing, and Tigress has an opinion. What is her opinion? Read to find out!


Po got up quietly. He wanted to make breakfast for the Five and Shifu, and be up early. On weekends, that's how it always is. Po yawned and quickly went to the kitchen. Surprisingly, the floor didn't creak, so either Po was losing weight, or he's gotten better at balancing his weight. He walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast, since the gong was going to ring in about fifteen minutes. Po started humming a song absentmindedly, and before he knew it he was singing it. And unfortunately for him, it had awoken the Five, who decided to stand in the doorway and listen to the panda, and then go get ready after he was done with his 'concert'. Well, one of them was completely ready, that one of them being Tigress. They held their laughter as the panda began to sing his tune. "I brought flowers to your door last night, I done you wrong and I want to make it right. You said I'm not welcome here, I know it ought to be perfectly clear. But I can't help, but wonder what it might be like." Po sang. Tigress couldn't help but smile as Po sang. To her, he was amazing. "If I had two dozen roses and an old bottle of wine, If I really could've hung the moon, would it change your mind. If I could cry a little harder and get a little less sleep at night, If I had two dozen roses, would it change your mind? Oh I must have been a fool back then, To lose something that you can't have again. I've done all that I know to do. And second guessed my every move, But I can't help but wonder how it might have been. If I had two dozen roses and an old bottle of wine, If I really could've hung the moon, would it change your mind? If I could cry a little harder and get a little less sleep at night, If I had two dozen roses, would it change your mind? If I could cry a little harder and get a little less sleep at night, If I had two dozen roses would it change your mind? Baby, would it change your mind? Oh baby, could you change your mind? Baby, would you change your mind?" Po finished his song, and realized the Five were there. "Umm..." Po said. The Five started laughing. "You are a great singer Po!" Monkey joked and left. "He could be on Chinese Idol!" Mantis snickered, leaving as well. Viper chuckled. "I'm surprised he isn't famous." Viper said, slitthering to her room. "If Po can't do Kung Fu, he always has a backup career in music!" Crane said, shaking his head and leaving. Po looked at Tigress. "Alright, what are you going to say?" Po said harshly to her. Tigress's ears flattened against her head. "I was going to say that I thought you did really well, but I suppose my opinion doesn't matter." Tigress said softly. Po looked at her with a confused expression. "Really?" Po said. "Yes, but it's not like you care." Tigress said, turning to leave as the others did. Po grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." He said. Tigress didn't stiffen, but she hugged him back. Po pulled away. "Wait, how did you know I was good?" Po asked. "Because that is my favorite song." Tigress answered. "Oh. Wanna sing it with me?" Po asked. "No thank you, Po." Tigress said. "Awww." Po whined. Tigress giggled. "Promise me the 5 questions I ask you, you will answer truthfully." Po said. "I can do that." Tigress said. The others walked in. "Ok, Ti. What's your favorite color?" Po asked. "Silver." Tigress said. "What's your worst fear?" Po asked. The others looked at Po like he was stupid. "Really Po? Tigress has no fears." Monkey said. "To answer your question, _Po_, my worst fear would be to lose all of you." Tigress said. "Ok. How old are you?" Po said. "21." Tigress said. "What's your favorite time of year?" Po asked. "Christmas." Tigress said. "Alright, 5th question. What do you want me to be for you?" Po asked. "Oh, by the way guys, food's over there." Po said, pointing to the stove. The others ran over. "So?" Po asked Tigress. Tigress motioned Po to lean over. Po leaned over. Tigress kissed him on the cheek. "You tell me Dragon Warrior." Tigress said.

~Fin~


End file.
